


La libertad entre tus alas

by ArchiveofNayla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Low level of romance, Not AruAnnie references, Not EreMika references, Not kisses, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofNayla/pseuds/ArchiveofNayla
Summary: En un mundo donde la muerte acecha cada mañana, alcanzar la felicidad no es trabajo fácil. Sin embargo, todo cambia teniendo a la persona indicada a tu lado.Regalo para Portgas D. Marian Ackerman. ¡Feliz navidad!
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert
Kudos: 6





	La libertad entre tus alas

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado con mucho cariño a Portgas D. Marian Ackerman. Si tienes una cuenta en esta plataforma, avísame para etiquetarte formalmente. 
> 
> Me encantó ser tu caracola secreta y no sabes cómo disfruté escribir este pequeño fic para ti. Te agradezco con el alma todo lo que has hecho por el grupo y personalmente, por lo que esta actividad hizo por mí. Te entrego con todo mi corazón este trabajo. ¡Feliz navidad!

A decir verdad, nunca fue fácil. Nada había sido fácil en ese mundo. Desde pequeño, por el acoso recibido, supo que en el mundo nada le sería fácil.

Perder a sus padres, vivir el ataque de los titanes en Shiganshina, ver partir a su abuelo… Todo le recordaba una y otra vez que la felicidad no era un camino abierto. Y tan solo con mirar a su alrededor, con voltear a ver a sus amigos más cercanos, podía advertir que nadie tenía ventajas en ese lugar.

No obstante, tampoco podía negarlo. Aunque las dificultades le llovieran a cántaros, no estaba solo. Eren era su mejor amigo, su protector y la persona que confiaba en él. Y Mikasa, su amiga fiel, haría cualquier cosa por salvarlos. Ella siempre estuvo más apegada a Eren que a él, y Armin lo entendía. Ellos eran casi hermanos y Mikasa veía a Eren como la persona que la salvó; de alguna forma, ella se sentía cómoda al protegerlo.

En ocasiones, Eren le confesó que a veces sentía que Mikasa era un tanto exagerada; pero Armin secretamente se sentía a salvo cuando ella se encontraba cerca. La chica sabía que Armin era preciado para Eren y, en un inicio, por eso cuidaba también de él. No obstante, tras vivir varias experiencias los tres juntos, el pequeño grupo comenzó a cuidarse entre sí. Armin les proveyó de alimento tras el ataque a Shiganshina y, más tarde, Mikasa los ayudó cuando entrenaron como reclutas en la tropa 104. Eren, por su parte, jamás permitió que el espíritu de los tres cayera. Para bien o para mal, su explosiva personalidad le permitía mantener una presencia intocable; tenerlo cerca era suficiente motivo para seguir adelante.

Los sueños de uno, se convirtieron en los sueños de los tres. Conocer el mar, matar a los titanes, recuperar Shiganshina… Buscar la verdadera libertad… Su amistad era tan fuerte que nada, ni los poderes de un escuadrón de titanes inteligentes, podía deshacer.

Al menos, hasta que Eren adquirió las memorias de su padre. Para algunos, el cambio en Eren fue brusco e inesperado; para Mikasa y Armin, quienes conocían a Eren mejor que nadie, fue fácil ubicar el momento en el cual Eren abandonó el trío para seguir sus propios ideales. Les cerró el acceso a sus pensamientos, a sus planes, a sus preocupaciones, y simplemente se apartó. El ocultar lo que sabía sobre la sangre real y las ventajas que ésta tenía sobre los titanes, fue solo el principio de una enorme red de secretos.

Entonces, Mikasa y Armin se encerraban lejos del resto del escuadrón, con el objeto de debatir sobre lo que posiblemente Eren estuviera planeando. Él ya se ausentaba por su cuenta; pocas veces aceptaba reunirse con todos para convivir y para compartir algunas risas. Su mente siempre viajaba a las memorias que no quería revelar por completo y al futuro que nadie deseaba conocer. Desconocía o probablemente ignoraba, lo que era peor, el daño que le hacía a Mikasa al apartarla todo el tiempo.

—Ella sólo quiere saber que estás bien. —Le dijo Armin a Eren en una ocasión, luego de transformarse para alejar los barcos de Marley.

—Ella no sabría cuándo no estoy bien —respondió Eren secamente.

—No, ya no nos das la oportunidad de advertirlo, Eren. Podríamos intentarlo si tan solo no fueras tan hermético.

Lo tomó del brazo, a sabiendas de que otra vez se encerraría. Su amigo no se movió, no hizo amago de haberlo escuchado.

—Sé que te reúnes con Yelena y con Floch, los he visto cerca de tu habitación. ¿Por qué no nos dices qué es lo que planeas?

Aun sin ver su rostro, por la tensión en sus hombros, el portador del titán colosal pudo adivinar que Eren había fruncido el ceño. A veces detestaba lo inteligente que era Armin y la facilidad con la cual podía unir hilos.

—Porque todavía no es el momento. —Suspiró— Mikasa te buscará en unos minutos; será mejor que te vayas.

Y sin permitir una palabra de objeción, se soltó del agarre de Armin y continuó con su camino. Hanji los llamó un segundo más tarde, pero sólo Armin atendió. Eren ya no parecía seguir órdenes… Y parecía que todos se daban cuenta, pero nadie podía hacer nada al respecto.

Unas semanas después, Eren partió solo a Marley. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, se fue sin que pudiera adivinar qué era lo que buscaba y quería.

La mañana cuando descubrieron su ausencia, Mikasa estuvo a punto de meterse en una pelea con Hanji y Levi, quienes aseguraron que sería inútil buscar a Eren en ese momento. Sólo la mano de Armin, en el hombro de Mikasa, pudo tranquilizarla. Jean y Sasha yacían en el suelo, tras un intento por detener a Mikasa; por tal razón, Connie tuvo que ir por Armin al sótano donde ocultaban a Annie para que detuviera a Mikasa. Todos sabían de la conexión entre los tres; por lo que esperaban que Armin pudiese hacer entrar en razón a la fuerte chica.

Mas nadie sospechaba que sería tan fácil.

Una mano en su hombro y su nombre en los labios del muchacho bastó para que Mikasa relajara su cuerpo.

—Encontraremos a Eren; esté donde esté, lo encontraremos —prometió Armin.

La escena frente a él era apenas descriptible. La mesa, los platos y la comida en ellos, se esparcía en el suelo y las paredes; Sasha no sabía si llorar porque Mikasa la había tirado o porque había tanta comida desperdiciada; Jean estaba apenas de pie, golpeado, a unos pasos de Mikasa; y finalmente, Hanji detrás de un Levi con la mirada cargada de determinación. Los Ackerman parecían dispuestos a pelear, aunque lo más probable era que Levi sólo quisiera desmayar a Mikasa para evitar un enfrentamiento real.

Empero, tras escuchar la promesa de su amigo, Mikasa agachó el rostro y se disculpó con hilo de voz. Armin miró a Levi y Hanji una vez antes de hacer una leve reverencia.

—Dejemos la amonestación para más tarde, ¿sí? Hablaré con ella; mañana estará más tranquila.

Levi soltó un sonido de molestia antes de farfullar que los mocosos ya no sabían respetar a sus superiores. Hanji, empero, solo suspiró. Ella comprendía lo difícil que sería para ellos dos afrontar la deserción de Eren.

Mikasa… Mikasa probablemente heredaría el sobrenombre de “el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad”. Verla luchando era todo un espectáculo; el saber que Mikasa estaba cerca era garantía de que todo saldría bien… Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentada en su cama mientras lloraba a lágrima suelta en el hombro de Armin. Cual niña pequeña, hecha un ovillo mientras dejaba que su amigo la cubriera con sus brazos. Todo por culpa de aquél al que no pudieron entender.

En un inicio, Armin no decía nada. Le bastó con dejarla llorar hasta que sus ojos ardieran y dejó que la chica usara su camisa como pañuelo. De cualquier forma, no usaba ninguna ropa fina y las lágrimas o el escurrimiento nasal no arruinarían nada que trajera puesto. Y, aunque así hubiera sido, al muchacho sólo le importaba que Mikasa se desahogara.

—Lamento no haberte podido proteger de este dolor —susurró Armin luego de casi una hora de llanto desconsolado. Mikasa ahora sólo moqueaba con el rostro escondido entre la ropa de su amigo, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Mikasa apretó el agarre en la camisa de Armin. Parecía como si, en efecto, buscara en él una protección. Sabía que aunque él era poseedor del titán colosal, su mayor fuerza radicaba en las palabras. Armin había convertido el discurso en un arma casi inquebrantable. Un arma que sólo él sabía dominar y en la cual todos podían confiar. Incluyendo, y sobre todo, a Mikasa.

—No volveré a permitir que Eren te lastime de este modo. Ya me cuidaste lo suficiente todos estos años; déjame ahora protegerte a ti, ¿sí?

Mikasa apenas asintió. Entonces, el chico procedió a mantener el abrazo hasta que ella se sintiera segura.

Esa misma noche, se llevarían a Mikasa a una celda por haberse levantado contra su comandante y su capitán; así que Armin deseaba que para ese momento, ella pudiese descansar sin culpa en los hombros. Por ese motivo, pasó la siguiente hora hablando con ella, tratando de convencerla de que nada respecto a las decisiones de Eren estaba en sus manos. Jamás sería culpa suya lo que Eren planeara o hiciera. Incluso los mejores amigos o la familia tenían un límite cuando se trataba de guiar a una persona. Cada individuo poseía sus propias experiencias que lo llevaban a tomar tal o cual elección; así que aunque ella quisiese detener a Eren hasta en el último segundo, él se habría marchado de un modo o de otro.

Sólo bastaba el esperar que estuviera bien, que supiera lo que hacía y que en algún momento, él los buscara. Fuera cual fuera su plan, probablemente necesitaría del poder de todos los titanes; y aún quedaban dos en Paradis, así que Eren debía volver.

Esa semilla de esperanza fue la que Armin sembró en Mikasa. Eren todavía estaba de su lado; eso era lo que repitió una y otra vez. Al menos, eso era lo que él quería creer.

Durante casi un año, esa esperanza mantuvo de pie a los eternos amigos y colegas de Eren. Mikasa recibió varias visitas de la señora Azumabito y Armin estudió junto a Hanji toda la información que recibían de Marley.

A ambos los estaban preparando para recibir un puesto importante más adelante. Aunque Mikasa deseara permanecer en Paradis, Azumabito le había pedido que sopesara la posibilidad de asumir su papel dentro del clan oriental; por consejo de Armin, Mikasa accedió a conocer todo lo que pudiese de éste. Entre tanto, Hanji le confesó a Armin en una ocasión que tenía la intención de cederle el cargo de comandante si fuera necesario o si ella perdía la vida; y a pesar de la inseguridad que Armin cargaba sobre sí, aceptó esa responsabilidad y pidió que se le comunicara todo lo posible sobre Marley.

De este modo, los dos amigos se preparaban, tal vez inconscientemente, para el futuro que Eren les preparó.

Los próximos encuentros con éste, demostraron que él parecía ya no verlos como amigos, sino como herramientas. Sabía que Armin se aferraría a no lastimarlo y Mikasa haría todo por protegerlo… Incluso inmovilizar a Armin cuando éste quiso golpear a Eren por volver a herir los sentimientos de Mikasa.

«Un clan de personas que se pierden a sí mismos, creadas sólo para seguir órdenes. En pocas palabras, esclavos.»

«Odio a aquellos que no son libres.»

«Mikasa… Siempre te he odiado.»

«Todo lo que has hecho es vivir de acuerdo a lo que tu sangre Ackerman te dice que hagas. Eso es lo que eres.»

Una y otra vez, sin detenerse un momento a pensar en el daño que causaba, Eren soltó todas esas palabras. Y aunque Armin sabía de primera mano que no era rival para Eren en una pelea física, no pudo evitar el golpearlo en el rostro. Debía detenerlo, hacerlo callar. ¿Cuánto debía sufrir Mikasa para que él estuviese contento?

Debía protegerla, se lo había prometido. Aun si ella no quisiera, debía protegerla. Aun si recibía la mayor paliza en su vida, seguiría cuidando de Mikasa. Porque aunque le dolió lo que Eren dijo de él, no podía tolerar que siguiera hiriendo a Mikasa.

—¿Ésa es la libertad que buscabas? ¿La de lastimar a Mikasa? —cuestionó apenas consciente por los golpes recién recibidos— Dime, ¿quién es el verdadero esclavo de un pedazo de mierda?

Su mirada todavía desafiante molestó a Eren casi tanto como sus palabras. De nuevo, sabía que su mayor poder radicaba en el discurso; la ferocidad en los ojos de Eren lo demostraba.

Los combates estallaron poco tiempo después. Fuera contra titanes o contra humanos; los combates no cesaron. El momento para hablar realmente sobre lo ocurrido en esa habitación no llegó hasta la noche después del retumbar.

Parte de la alianza dormía en el campamento improvisado esa noche. Mikasa y Armin hacían guardia mientras esperaban el momento adecuado para realizar su movimiento. Era la primera vez que estaban prácticamente solos desde esa ocasión.

Mikasa sostenía un pedazo de pan en las manos y lo mordía cada tanto. Su mirada seguía teniendo ese matiz de dolor; aunque pocos realmente lo notaban.

—Al capitán no le gusta comer a estas horas; le recuerda a lo que vivió en las calles subterráneas —dijo Armin. Mikasa lo miró sin comprender—. Y jamás he visto a otra persona tan obsesionada con la limpieza además de él.

—Sí… Supongo que es raro —concedió ella todavía extrañada. En el estado en el que se encontraba Levi, difícilmente los golpearía por hablar de él a sus espaldas; pero ése no era motivo suficiente para que Armin lo usara como tema de conversación esa noche.

—Y dicen que Kenny Ackerman sentía una muy rara fascinación por las armas. —Continuó el chico— Su interés estaba en saber dominarlas todas. ¿Tú sientes lo mismo? —Mikasa negó. Armin sonrió— No, por supuesto que no. Tú eres curiosa, pero no sobre las armas; sino por el mundo en general. Fuiste la primera en comprar un helado en Marley y siempre te interesaste por los pequeños detalles que nos hacen diferentes a ellos, a los de Marley. Y la forma como protegiste a Gaby a pesar de que ella te quitó a tu mejor amiga… el capitán probablemente la habría dejado sufrir un poco antes de salvarla y Kenny la habría matado por su cuenta.

Se detuvo un momento. Mikasa desvió la mirada, queriendo ocultar el dolor que todavía sentía tras la muerte de Sasha. No entendía por qué Armin decía todo eso; sus palabras eran tan aleatorias que apenas podía seguirle el hilo…

—Eren está equivocado. —Mikasa volvió a mirarlo— Gaby nunca te salvó ni pudo despertar en ti poderes raros, pero aun así la proteges. A mí me conociste después de a Eren y casi matas al capitán por dudar sobre darme el suero o no. Esas decisiones las tomaste tú, no tu sangre. Has salvado a cientos de civiles porque tú lo deseas, no por Eren. Él es muy distinto a ti, y tú eres muy distinta a todos los Ackerman. ¿Sabes por qué? —Ella, con las lágrimas a punto de salir nuevamente, negó con la cabeza. Él le sonrió con la calidez de siempre— Porque la sangre no lo es todo; ni para ti, ni para mí, ni para nadie. Eres quien eres no por Eren ni por los Ackerman; sino por ti. Él fue tu inspiración, mas no tu amo. Tú ya eres libre, Mikasa; siempre lo has sido.

La muchacha tragó saliva. Desde ese momento con Eren, no había querido pensar en las palabras que éste le entregó; aunque admitía que sonaron demasiado convincentes en ese momento. Sin embargo, escuchando a Armin, mirando sus ojos, sentía que podía confiar en él más que en nadie. No de la forma como confió su vida a Eren; sino de la forma como jamás lo había hecho.

Quería proteger a Armin, no sólo físicamente como lo había hecho desde varios años atrás; sino de la misma forma que él lo hacía con ella. Tenerlo cerca, como esa noche, escuchando su voz y mirando sus ojos, calmaba todas sus tormentas internas. Ya era la segunda vez que se sentía a salvo con la presencia de una persona; pero ahora deseaba que el sentimiento fuese recíproco. Y para eso, usaría la misma herramienta que él.

—Sin embargo, Eren tenía razón en una cosa —dijo Mikasa mientras miraba al horizonte. Armin no dejaba de mirarla—. Tú serás el que salve a la humanidad. No será Eren, Levi o Hanji; siempre supe que el único con ese poder eres tú. —Armin entonces se ruborizó y Mikasa le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

Armin siempre fue el experto en las palabras, él fue siempre el de los discursos acertados; pero pocas veces recibió las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. Una vez Eren lo hizo reaccionar y en otra ocasión fue obligado por Hanji y Levi a continuar; pero el efecto de las palabras de Mikasa esa noche no tenía igual.

—Déjame estar contigo hasta que eso ocurra —pidió Mikasa mientras tomaba tímidamente su bufanda.

Se podía ver, apenas entre la tela, cómo ella también se ruborizaba.

Armin volvió a sonreír. Despacio, se acercó a acomodarle dicha prenda. Ella se sobresaltó un momento.

—Claro que sí; no podría hacerlo sin ti.

Desde muy pequeño, Armin sabía que la vida no sería sencilla. Una y otra vez fue golpeado por la realidad en la que existía. Empero, no podía negarlo: todo parecía más sencillo cuando se tenía a la compañía correcta. Y en tanto Mikasa estuviese cerca de él, no existirían dificultades en el mundo que pudiesen detenerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, lo sé. Tal vez le faltó más romance al asunto; pero creo que para lo lastimados que están nuestros queridos personajes en el punto de la escritura, es el máximo nivel de romance que pude detallar. Siempre se me complica escribir romance en estas situaciones; aunque espero que en un futuro escrito consiga hacer de estos dos algo más explícito sentimentalmente. 
> 
> Ojalá te haya gustado, Carol. Espero entregarte el 14 de febrero algo más desarrollado. ¡Cuídate!


End file.
